Piégé
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Cela fait 6 mois que Bilbo squatte chez Gandalf sans lui donner d'explications. Et le vieil homme s'est bien gardé de lui poser des questions. Un jour, il lui demande de lui rendre un service, Un, en remerciement pour son silence. Comment Bilbo aurait pu imaginer que Gandalf lui tendrait un piège...


Thilbo Bagginshield

One-Shot

\- Non Gandlaf! Non!

\- Bilbo…

\- Je vous répète que je ne vous aiderais pas!

Gandalf soupira. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et appuya son regard sur le petit bonhomme qui plongeait son nez en trompette dans sa tasse, l'air déterminé.

\- Vous me rendriez un grand service mon ami, reprit Gandalf.

Bilbo posa son thé et tourna la tête, restant obstinément silencieux. Le salon baignait dans la lumière chaleureuse de fin de journée. Gandalf ferma les yeux, désespéré par l'entêtement de l'homme assis devant lui. Il connaissait Bilbo depuis sa tendre enfance.

Son grand-père avait été un bon ami, et de ce fait, il avait toujours veillé au bonheur de sa mère, Belladona. Quand cette dernière avait décédé, bien des années auparavant, Gandalf avait noté un changement notable chez Bilbo. Le garçon très joyeux et ouvert s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

\- J'ai besoin de cette information, dit Gandalf en revenant une nouvelle fois à la charge.

Bilbo secoua la tête. Gandalf laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il allait devoir en venir au chantage pour obtenir de Bilbo qu'il lui rende service.

\- Mon garçon, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu bourrue. Quand vous êtes venu chez moi, i mois, me demandant le gîte, je ne vous ai pas posé de questions, ni sur ce qui vous était arrivé, ni qui en avait après vous.

Bilbo renifla.

\- Je sais, et je vous en remercie.

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une soirée, insista Gandalf.

Le vieil homme aurait continué son discours s'il n'avait pas remarqué le malaise qui commençait à étreindre son invité. Bilbo se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. La culpabilité de refuser son aide à Gandalf commençait à le ronger.

\- Je… Gandalf, je ne sais pas.

Le vieux sourit. Il n'avait qu'à insister un tout petit peu plus, et -il en était sûr- Bilbo tomberait dans son piège.

\- Si vous ne m'aidez pas Bilbo, personne ne le fera.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Gandalf laissa un merveilleux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai besoin que vous alliez là ce soir,'' déclara-t-il en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné une adresse.'' Vous devez trouver un homme du nom de Radagast et obtenir de lui le nom de son fournisseur.

\- Fournisseur de quoi ? demanda Bilbo, curieux.

\- Vous ne préférez pas savoir, j'en suis sûr.

Bilbo se dit qu'effectivement il préférait continuer d'ignorer ce détail.

\- Soyez là-bas à 19h. Une dernière chose, Radagast ne vous adressera pas la parole si vous êtes vêtu de la sorte.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous devrez porter ceci, déclara Gandalf en se levant et en lui désignant la penderie.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous plaisantez!? s'écria-t-il soudain très rouge.

Bilbo entra dans le bar d'un pas mal assuré. Ce n'était déjà pas un endroit respectable, au sens où, on se doutait bien dès qu'on y entrait que c'était un établissement accueillant d'obscures affaires. Il descendit les escaliers doucement, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber malgré la musique qui lui arrachait les tympans. De nombreux visages se retournaient à son passage. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, mais il était vraiment vraiment mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha du bar et s'assit du mieux qu'il put en croisant les jambes. Le barman lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

\- J'vous sers quoi ma jolie.

\- N'importe quoi du moment que c'est fort. Très fort.

L'homme siffla impressionné par cette demande. Bilbo se tint le front de la main et garda les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était travesti. Tout ça parce que Gandalf lui avait demandé un service apparemment impossible à accomplir, s'il n'était pas habillé et coiffé comme une femme.

De sorte qu' il porte de longues cuissardes à talons, une robe en satin en quatre couche -ce qui cachait son appartenance à la gente masculine, mais qui était extrêmement désagréable-, avec un volant en tulle, dont le haut formait un col dégagé sur les épaules et un peu de rembourrage pour donner une impression de poitrine. Par dessus, il avait enfilé une veste en cuir noir. Il avait strictement refusé de porté des bijoux, se sentant déjà grandement humilié. Mais il n'avait pas su dire non à Gandalf pour la perruque. Une perruque blonde qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir de longs cheveux et qui faisait étonnement vraie. Et il n'avait pas non plus pu refuser une légère couche de maquillage pour le féminiser. Ce qui impliquait de l'eye-liner, du crayon noir soulignant ses pupilles noisettes, et un peu de rouge sur les lèvres.

Le barman posa sa commande devant lui.

\- C'est la maison qui offre, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bilbo lui sourit en pensant qu'à bien des niveaux, les femmes avaient des avantages, mais qu'à bien d'autres, elles devaient supporter des situations énervantes également. Comme tout ces regards dans sa direction.

Il sirota son verre en attendant avec anxiété l'appel de Radagast. L'homme était censé le contacter par téléphone pour lui indiquer où il était dans l'immense salle. 19h clignotèrent à l'horloge numérique au-dessus du bar et son téléphone vibra. Immédiatement il décrocha.

\- Je suis à l'étage. Prenez l'escalier sur votre gauche.

\- Comment je vous reconnais ?

\- Moi je vous reconnaîtrais.

Et Radagast raccrocha. Bilbo laissa une insulte filtrer entre ses dents et avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite avant de se lever.

En haut des escaliers, il repéra immédiatement un vieil homme trop serré dans un costume marron qui lui adressait un sourire aimable. Il se leva pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui.

\- Je suis Radagast. Et vous, vous êtes Billy Baggins ? C'est Gandalf qui vous envoie à moi.

Bilbo pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

\- Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

\- Le nom de votre fournisseur, répondit Bilbo pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de la jouer franc jeu.

Radagast sourit.

\- Savez vous ce qu'il me fournit mademoiselle ?

Bilbo ferma les yeux et se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. ''Mademoiselle''… il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Mais il devait faire bonne figure.

\- Non. Et je m'en contre fiche. Dites moi juste qui c'est, et je partirais.

Il n'était pas très diplomate, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se faire mater par des mâles en chaleur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très curieuse.

\- C'est une de mes principales qualités, siffla Bilbo.

\- C'est également un défaut, assura Radagast en inclinant la tête.

Son portable bippa sur la table, et il s'en saisit. Puis il se leva.

\- Venez, déclara-t-il.

\- Où ?

\- Vous verrez.

Bilbo suivit Radagast, le cœur battant, pas bien sûr de lui. Le vieil homme l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur du bar réservé au personnel et l'appela.

\- Montez, ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier étage.

Bilbo hésita. D'un pression légère dans le dos, Radagast le força à entrer dans l'élévateur. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que les étages passaient. Ils ressortirent dans un petit hall où une plante verte nécessitait grandement de s'abreuver.

Radagast montra la porte du doigt et s'adressa à Bilbo.

\- Frappez deux fois et attendez.

Bilbo eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes ?

\- Qui serait plus juste. Mon fournisseur.

Bilbo tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Il n'était pas rassuré, mais il était arrivé là, et pour Gandalf, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Même si cela impliquait cet imprévu. Il voulu interroger Radagast mais découvrit avec horreur les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer avec le vieil homme à l'intérieur.

Il resta stupéfait, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il marcha sur les portes, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage, et frappa vigoureusement.

Après un moment d'attente, les portes s'ouvrirent et un groupe d'hommes sortit, non sans lancer des regards surpris et prédateurs à Bilbo. Le dernier, plus vieux que les autres, s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Bilb-Billy Baggins.

\- Oh oui. Bien sûr, ricana-t-il dans sa barbe blanche. Entrez, monsieur va vous recevoir.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le poussa à l'intérieur et verrouilla les portes. Bilbo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de se faire enfermer dans le bureau d'un inconnu dans un bar louche alors qu'il devait simplement obtenir un nom !

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard et fronça les sourcils. Tout semblait très cher. L'endroit était éclairé par de petites lampes posées ça et là sur des tables. Un immense bureau en bois de chêne s'étendait devant une baie vitrée dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Le meuble était surchargé de dossiers et de papiers. Derrière, un homme assis dans un fauteuil en cuir lui tournait le dos, visiblement en grande conversation au téléphone. Il l'entendait à peine mais distingua parfaitement lorsque l'appel se termina. L'homme se redressa et lui fit face.

Bilbo blêmit. Thorin… Thorin Oakenshield. Son ex était le fournisseur de Radagast. Le nom que Gandalf lui avait demandé était celui de Thorin. Son ex !

''Qu'est-ce que putain de bordel de merde quoi !?'' pensa-t-il en explosant intérieurement.

Thorin Oakenshield était un jeune PDG avec qui il avait eu une aventure. Et l'aventure s'était transformée en romance, avant que Bilbo ne découvre que Thorin voyait un autre homme en secret. De là, sans demander d'explication, il l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, abandonnant leur appartement -celui de Thorin en fait-, emportant toute ses affaires, et il avait quitté la ville. Il avait changé de numéro de téléphone et avait réussi à passer à autre chose grâce aux délicieuses tartes aux pommes de Gandalf.

Il pria pour que Thorin ne le reconnaisse pas et remercia profondément Gandalf de son insistance à le travestir.

Thorin posa son regard perçant sur Bilbo. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé : il portait toujours la barbe, parfaitement taillée, son costume était toujours impeccable. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé en revanche. Bilbo se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi, et se reprit, très en colère contre lui-même.

\- Ainsi vous vous intéressez à moi, dit enfin Thorin après un long silence qui fut insupportable pour Bilbo.

\- Pas moi, corrigea le plus petit.

\- Vraiment ?

Thorin s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau. Il le dévisagea et sourit.

\- Tu m'as manqué Bilbo.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, choqué, et brusquement tourna sur lui même et tenta d'ouvrir les portes. En vain puisqu'elles étaient verrouillées.

Derrière lui, Thorin avançait.

\- Tu es charmant habillé comme ça. Gandalf a bon goût.

Bilbo fit volte face.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne fournis rien du tout. Je voulais qu'on te fournisse à moi.

Bilbo serra les dents. Thorin continuait à venir vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Bilbo de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je te veux. Tout à moi. Comme avant.

\- Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre.

Thorin était tout près de lui maintenant, et il le dominait d'une bonne tête, lui lançant un regard brillant, de la même manière que durant leur premier rendez-vous. Bilbo ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, sentant la colère s'imposer sur ses incertitudes.

Thorin tendit la main et lui caressa la joue doucement. Ce contact fit tressaillir le plus petit qui se s'écarta et s'éloigna de lui maladroitement, gêné par les talons. Thorin ne cacha pas son amusement, ce qui exaspéra Bilbo encore plus. Vivement il retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la douce moquette.

\- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, déclara Thorin.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me trouves pas.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ?

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche mais suffoqué par la rage il ne parvint pas à répondre immédiatement.

\- Tu me demandes ça ?! Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Non c'est bien pour ça que je te demande, répondit posément Thorin.

\- Tu me trompais ! s'emporta Bilbo.

Thorin parut surpris et ses sourcils se froncèrent plus que ceux de son ex.

\- Non.

\- Et tu oses nier, soupira Bilbo sans contrôler le tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

Il renifla. C'était un tic qu'il avait quand il se trouvait dans un situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

\- Gandalf savait que je te verrais si je venais ce soir, reprit-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Je l'ai contacté dès que j'ai découvert que tu logeais chez lui. Nous avons mit ce rendez vous au point ensemble.

Bilbo jura.

\- Il a osé me faire ça en m'appelant ''mon ami''… Oh. J'y crois pas.

\- Bilbo.

\- Non toi ta gueule, ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Laisse moi partir ! Je me sens déjà assez humilié comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Brusquement Thorin le saisit par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

\- Bilbo !

Le jeune homme tenta de le repousser sous une douche d'insultes mais le plus grand le retint sans difficulté.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! hurla Thorin plus fort que Bilbo.

\- Tu mens ! Tu m'as toujours menti !

\- Alors c'était qui !? Qui aurais-je pu préférer à ton caractère de cochon !?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire ! C-ce blond là, que tu voyais régulièrement.

Sa voix s'était brisée sous l'émotion. Thorin faisait remonter en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfouis depuis 6 mois.

\- Un blond ? insista Thorin.

\- Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois déjeuner ensemble. Et je pensais que ce n'était que pour le travail au début mais vous m'avez semblé bien trop proche pour…

\- Je ne voyais personne, assura Thorin en desserrant son emprise.

\- Arrête, siffla Bilbo. Tu me dégoûtes à insister.

Thorin le prit rudement par le bras et le tira sans douceur avant de le jeter sur le canapé. Il sortit son téléphone et tapota dessus. Bilbo profita de cet instant pour sauter sur ses pieds. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un pas en direction de la sortie, Thorin lui montrait une photo.

\- Ce blond ? demanda-t-il.

\- En plus tu as une photo de lui sur ton portable…

Thorin soupira et rangea son téléphone.

\- C'est mon frère, déclara-t-il.

Bilbo se figea.

\- Nous avons été séparés jeunes à cause de nos études, et je ne l'ai revu qu'i mois. Il est revenu au pays et je l'ai aidé à se refaire une vie ici.

Bilbo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il connaissait bien Thorin. Lorsqu'il mentait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux et de lancer des regards partout, sauf sur la personne à qui il parlait.

Or là, il le regardait dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard. Pas même un instant.

Thorin ne lui mentait pas.

\- Frérin est mon frère Bilbo, insista Thorin. Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Jamais. Et je ne le ferais jamais.

Bilbo passa sa main sur son visage. Son cœur chavirait, tiraillé entre la culpabilité, le regret, mais aussi la colère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir quitté Thorin comme ça. S'il avait demandé à l'époque, Thorin lui aurait expliqué et jamais il n'aurait eu à refouler ses sentiments pour lui.

Poussé par un dernier élan de rébellion, plus pour s'assurer que Thorin tenait vraiment à lui, que pour être têtu, il se dégagea.

\- Sûr que tu ne le feras plus. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se remettre ensemble.

Quelque chose craqua en Thorin et il repoussa violemment Bilbo sur le canapé, s'attaquant à ses lèvres sans ménagement. Bilbo voulut protester, mais cela ne permis qu'à Thorin de se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche plus facilement. Il titilla ses lèvres et débuta un ballet endiablé avec la langue de sa victime. Bilbo le poussait faiblement, et Thorin comprit qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à lui échapper. Il se redressa, ne laissant qu'un léger écart entre eux. D'une main il lui retira sa perruque et de l'autre sa veste. Bilbo se laissa faire, abasourdi par le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Tendrement, Thorin joua avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu es beau, murmura-t-il.

Bilbo rougit et cacha son visage de ses bras. Thorin sourit et embrassa son menton. Doucement, très doucement, il ravagea son cou, laissant sans vergogne la marque de ses dents à quelques endroits. Puis il suivit la ligne de ses clavicules jusqu'à descendre plus bas encore. Il s'acharna sur ses tétons se souvenant parfaitement quels types de soupirs sensuels il pouvait obtenir par là. Lorsqu'il se décida à reprendre sa descente, le souffle de Bilbo était saccadé. Sa poitrine se soulevait sans cesse.

Thorin lui retira sa robe, non sans rire de sa tenue.

\- La ferme, grogna Bilbo en se calant sur son flanc.

Thorin embrassa son épaule, se délectant de sa gêne.

\- Tu es superbe en femme.

\- J'avais remarqué. Tout les hommes que j'ai croisé me regardait comme une proie.

Bilbo se régala du fait que Thorin n'apprécia pas cette remarque.

\- Le barman m'a fait du gringue aussi. J'ai eu un verre gratuit. Il était charmant.

Thorin le força à le regarder en face.

\- Personne ne peut te faire du gringue si ce n'est pas moi.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils.

\- Ooooh, Thorin… je dois te prévenir… si tu veux me reconquérir, il va falloir que tu assumes. J'apprécie qu'on me drague.

Thorin lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

\- C'est toi qui t'es fourvoyé et c'est moi qui paie l'addition, râla-t-il.

\- Je suis un homme comme ça maintenant que j'y ai pris goût, susurra Bilbo.

\- Je te draguerais tout les jours, à chaque instant, pour que tu ne penses qu'à moi, promit Thorin avec un sourire en coin. Mais je dois te rappeler une chose mon beau… je n'ai pas besoin de te reconquérir. Tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à moi. Je le sais.

Bilbo le frappa en pleine poitrine, assez fort pour lui arracher une grimace, mais pas assez pour le repousser. Il ne supportait pas ce ce ton condescendant.

Thorin éclata de rire et vint quérir ses lèvres à nouveau, profitant de ce que Bilbo ait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre. Ses lèvres étaient exigeantes, son étreinte possessive.

6 mois sans le voir. 6 mois sans le toucher. 6 mois sans savoir pourquoi Bilbo avait disparu du jour au lendemain. 6 mois sans pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Cela faisait beaucoup de frustration, et ce soir, il la laisserait ressortir.

Lorsque Bilbo sentit la part virile de Thorin se presser contre son bas ventre, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la palpitation et les effets papillons que cela provoqua en lui. D'un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux, il accepta l'invitation de Thorin à céder pour lui. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et diminua l'espace qui les séparait au maximum. Il ne vit même pas Thorin se défère de ses vêtements et ne comprit qu'ils étaient nus tout les deux que lorsque le contact de leurs peaux lui arracha un soupir satisfait.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Thorin entre deux baisers. Le barman te semble-t-il toujours aussi charmant ?

\- Tout le monde est différent, tu ne peux pas comparer une pomme et une poire, répondit Bilbo sur un ton arrogant.

Thorin le prit rudement par les hanches, mécontent de cette réponse.

\- Thorin, commença Bilbo soudain un peu peureux. Je ne pense pas que…

\- Bien sûr que tu penses, coupa l'autre. Cesse donc de réfléchir…

Il reprit sa bouche plus tendrement, et prépara le plus petit à son entrée. Bilbo n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Toutes ses défenses tombaient les unes après les autres. Il laissa sa paume glisser le long de l'échine de son amant et de l'autre main dessina le contour de sa nuque jusqu'à remonter dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours connu Thorin avec un épaisse et soyeuse chevelure qui le chatouillait durant leurs ébats. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là, qu'un simple duvet puis une courte touffe la remplaça le ravissait. Il rompit le baiser et suivit la ligne de la mâchoire de Thorin, y déposant de fugaces bises. Thorin lui mordilla le bout des oreilles en inspirant profondément son odeur.

Lorsqu'il pénétra son intimité, Bilbo se cambra et ses ongles griffèrent ses épaules. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés dans le même temps et Thorin se força à rester immobile le temps que son amant retrouvé s'habitue à sa présence. Pour le détendre, il lui caressa tendrement les hanches et le bas du dos, tout en mordillant sensiblement ses lèvres offertes. Quand il sentit que Bilbo n'était plus crispé, il entama un mouvement de va et vient, dont il accéléra la cadence à mesure que le souffle de son homme se faisait plus audible à son oreille.

Bilbo s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Le sentir si proche, après temps de temps, lui faisait tourner la tête. Et quand son amant lui fit voir des étoiles, il ne put se retenir de crier de plaisir, en tournant la tête sur le côté, offrant largement son cou aux lèvres expertes de Thorin. L'orgasme l'atteignit rapidement et il se cambra encore plus pour approfondir l'expérience. Thorin accéléra, devenant de plus en plus sauvage, arrachant des râles excitants au plus petit. Très vite, et dans un sourire satisfait, il le rejoignit dans le plaisir. Il étouffa ses propres cris en dévorant la bouche de Bilbo dont les yeux humides le suppliaient de continuer. Quand l'orgasme retomba, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et et le titilla à nouveau.

Les heures qui suivirent, ils rattrapèrent ces 6 derniers mois d'attentes, de privation, et ils firent l'amour plus passionnément que jamais.

Bilbo dessinait de petits soleils invisibles du bout des doigts, sur le ventre de Thorin. Il avait sa tête posée sur son cœur, ses cheveux chatouillant son épaule. Thorin caressait légèrement son bras, les yeux fermés, profitant pleinement de cet instant de béatitude. Puis Bilbo releva la tête et posa son menton sur sa poitrine pour l'observer à loisir. Thorin souleva les paupières et lui sourit.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Bilbo ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de le fixer. Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vraiment ton frère ? demanda le plus petit.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il se releva brusquement, passa son bras au-dessus de Bilbo pour attraper son téléphone et ouvrit l'application skype. Il appela son frère -qui était toujours en ligne- et mit la webcam.

\- Frérin, tu es mon frère !? déclara-t-il sans dire bonjour.

\- Oui mais heu… pourquoi tu m'appelles dans cette tenue ? Tu m'as l'air de commencer une longue nuit.

Thorin tourna la webcam pour montrer Bilbo, plus rouge que rouge.

\- OOOh mais c'est Bilbo Baggins ! Tu l'as enfin retrouvé ! Si vous saviez comme il vous a cherché Bilbo. Mais pourquoi êtes vous partis d'un coup ? Qu-...

Thorin raccrocha au nez de son frère et jeta son téléphone sur la moquette. Bilbo n'osait pas le regarder en face et bredouiller de façon adorable.

\- C'est ton frère ! réussi-t-il à conclure en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

\- Et il a raison sur un point. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Sans attendre de réponse, il déposa un baiser furtif sur le nez de Bilbo et l'enlaça amoureusement.


End file.
